


Beginning

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mutual Feelings, Introspection, Junk, M/M, Pining, beginnings of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Dongmin is going to nail this dance, even if Moonbin didn't offer to help him when he really, really wanted him to. At least that's what he tells himself when all he really wants is Moonbin on a date.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrosfaerydae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/gifts).



> I am SOOOOOOO late and I'm sorry. This isn't my best like you deserve and I'm sorry for that. I hope you still like it!
> 
> And to all my other readers. Yes I have writer's block the worst of my life. I still forced this out, but I know it's not good I'm sorry.

Dongmin frowned at the clock, it felt like it was staring back at him from it's reflection asking him how long he would be. Its ticking had already gone numb in his ears, but still he felt the passage of its time. The passage that was reflected back at him when he frowned at himself, his reflection sweaty and haggard. A sure sign he'd probably overdone it, but just as obvious to him was how little that time had helped him towards his goal. Which was to nail this dance, even if he fainted.

Granted he had no plans of fainting. Just as he had no plans of asking for help. Even though he knew it was just a question away. That any of the dance line would be all too willing to help him get the dance down. Actually Minhyuk had already offered while Jinwoo had looked on with a raised eyebrow. Dongmin had to wonder if his leader suspected why he had turned down the shorter male. He hoped not. Because he wasn't quite ready to face those kind of questions, hadn't even faced those sort of thoughts. 

Kind of.

He at least told himself that there were valid reasons he wasn't going to ask for help as he shook the sweat from his hair into a towel. Taking a quick water break before he got back to work. Still, as he stared at his reflection, watching the way sweat dripped down his neck as it worked down the water, he could see why he hadn't asked. Or more specifically who hadn't asked him if he wanted help, and who was the only person he might have accepted it from. 

Moonbin.

The terror and pleasure of his dreams. Dongmin wasn't really quite sure which anymore. Though he wanted to lean towards the likely unobtainable instead. As there was no way his best friend, previous roommate, and bandmate felt the same way as he was beginning to. At least that's what he told himself as he started stretching out to limber up just a little more. Age wasn't helping with stiffness any he decided as he watched his reflection, peaceful looking despite the thoughts raging inside.

His staring was the only reason he didn't jump when the door opened, despite the way his heart did. Doing a double take at the man who walked in, the same man he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for longer than he cared to remember. He forced himself to smile regardless. "Moonbin, what are you doing here?" Dongmin stopped his stretching long enough to look over his shoulder before resuming. He wasn't sure what he might say otherwise, as Moonbin looked a little bit like a mess.

Bedhead, a red mark on his cheek, and a small drool trail down his chin. Not the pretty picture Aroha were used to, but it was all the more precious for that reason. All the more cute. But Dongmin didn't want to say that aloud. Didn't want to feel it deep in his chest, with the way his heart squeezed tightly at the reflection of Moonbin next to his own. The way their eyes locked in the mirror forcing a faster beat than the scare had. Yet he could see how impassive he kept his face.

Moments like this were moments Dongmin was most grateful for his acting skills.

"I was waiting on you…" Moonbin trailed off and Dongmin felt himself falter as he came to a stop. Still facing the mirror, but able to see Moonbin clearly in it. His cheeks were redder than before and Dongmin could feel all the oxygen leave his lungs for it. "Why didn't you just ask me for help?" That had not been the question Dongmin was expecting, though he wasn't actually sure what he'd been expecting to begin with.

"I..I.." Dongmin found himself stuttering for a response that wasn't 'you didn't offer, and it hurt my feelings because I might be a little bit in love with you'. So he forced his gaze away from where he'd locked eyes with Moonbin in the mirror and told him the second bit. "You didn't offer and I..didn't want to impose." It was half true at least, and Dongmin found himself wondering how long Moonbin had been there, waiting on him to give up and ask himself.

"Dongmin, you know there's nothing I'd deny you. I just didn't want to push you too hard. But it seems you're pushing yourself even harder than I would have." Moonbin was smiling and Dongmin knew his eyes were sparkling and fond, not because he was looking but because it was a look that came to his dreams. Copied and pasted from real life, in high definition. It was a look Dongmin knew best, and loved almost as much. "Let's go home. I'm sure you got it down."

"I don't know about that." Dongmin sighed and finally looked at Moonbin, not the mirror but his best friend. Who was holding a hand out to him, offering him something Dongmin knew he couldn't have, not just yet. But he wondered if maybe there would be a day he could take the hand he wanted to, with the reasons he wanted to. With the way Moonbin squeezed him tightly and into a hug, he wondered if maybe he already had. If only he were brave enough to ask.

He wasn't. Not yet. Instead he leaned in, putting up with the 'you smell like sweat' comments and the random hand squeezes as they ambled their way out of the building. Fingers, arms, and eyes lingering as they let go before the street. Disguises not needed but a certain level of professionalism as there were definitely stalkers around, probably. Dongmin wondered if this was how it was supposed to be. How love was supposed to begin. With wanting, waiting for someone, and then finally coming to them when you can't take it anymore. 

He certainly hoped so as Moonbin smiled at him, telling him what he'd missed in the hours he spent on practice. Knowing what Moonbin really meant was he missed him, and in his own way Dongmin replied in kind. The words on the tip of his tongue. 'I missed you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Good comments only. A ho has writer's block and that ho is me. 💀


End file.
